1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safeguarding device of a glass door serving functions of windshield, soundproofing and safety, and more particularly, to a safeguarding device of a glass door, in which a buffering member for providing a soft feeling with an elastic buffering member is assembled on an edge side of the glass door, and a weather strip is assembled on the frontal edge surface of the buffering member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general glass door such as a safety door made of a reinforced glass has, as shown in FIG. 5, an elastic rubber or a synthetic resin for providing an elasticity, and ribs for providing windshield effect by sealing air tightly. (Such a glass door has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication NO. H2-103489 published on Aug. 16, 1990, and in Korean Utility Model Laid-Open NO. 97-002105 published on Jan. 24, 1997)
However, such a product provides insufficient effect of sealing, elasticity and soft feeling, and causes noise due to the interference of the projecting ribs for windshield when the door is opened and closed.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problem of the prior art, and accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a safeguarding device of a glass door serving functions of windshield, soundproofing and safety, in which the windshield and soundproofing effect is enhanced by improving the airtight sealing, and the wound in finger of a child caused when the door is closed can be prevented by the buffering force of itself.
The above object of the present invention is accomplished by a safeguarding device of a glass door serving functions of windshield, soundproofing and safety, the safeguarding device comprising: a fixing member having substantially U-shaped cross section, the fixing member having an fitting space with which an edge side of the glass door is assembled, the fitting space having a silicon space formed on an inner side wall thereof, the silicon space being filled with silicon, wherein two assembly grooves having T-shaped cross section is formed by assembly ribs having L-shaped cross section, on a side opposite to the fitting space; a buffering member having another assembly ribs assembled with the assembly grooves, the assembly ribs being formed on a side thereof having T-shaped cross section, the buffering member having two buffering spaces of almost a rectangular shape which are spaced by a central partitioning wall formed on a central area thereof; and a weather strip assembled with a fixing groove having T-shaped cross section, so as to provide airtight sealing.